PRIVATE DIARY OF SCOOTALOO
by MailMare
Summary: DO NOT READ OR ELSE


**DO NOT READ**

If you aren't me

GET OUT NOW!

This is a **SUPER-SECRET**journal for

**MY EYES **_**ONLY**_

You will feel the wrath of Scootaloo, the most badass

filly in the whole of EQUESTRIA!

**SO STOP READING NOW!**

Dear Diary, wait that's stupid

Dear Dash,

Well, that's what I'm going to call this anyway. It makes me feel _li_ke I'm talking to another pony, n_o_t a stupid bo**o**k. I'm not _t_he neatest writer cos it's really hard writing with your _m_outh and _the_ words get all funy but it gets easier after a while.

Today I pracktised flying but it was hard because I'm only a filly. One day I'll be able to fly as fast as a bullet and keep up with Rainbow Dash, and maybe I can do a Sonic Rainboom. No, wait, a Sonic Scootboom! Yeah, and then I'll make a big bolt of lightening and a rainbow and Rainbow Dash will think I'm super cool!

I'm gonna keep trying really hard, then I'll be a good flyer too! Rainbow Dash told me that once she got into flying it was really easy and she was amazeing at it. Thats gonna happen to me as well, and everyone will say "Oh Scootaloo that was briliant sign my autograph please and take a picture with me and wow I want to be like you when I grow up" and then I'll say "Thanks people" and then do more tricks.

Me and Apple Bloom and Sweety Belle tried trampolineing today as well but we weren't very good at it. I wanted to try flying again but that's not fair cos they don't have wings. I wish they did sometimes so we could all learn flying together and then all get our cutie marks and then Rainbow Dash will be so proud.

Dash, I want to make her proud of me.

Dear Dash,

Today my dad tried to show me how to fly right but it was really hard. I can stay in the air for eight seconds and I could do it, I counted 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 and then I fell back down. My dad said practise makes perfect!

Archer is my friend at school, she's blue and she shoots arows. It's her cutie mark. She's good at flying, she can fly for twenty and a half seconds! I told my dad, he said she could help me practise so I can fly super fast too.

I drove Apple Bloom and S weetie Belle round Ponyville today to train my wings and we got to go super fast. I nearly crashed into the bench and Lyra got mad at me cos it hurt her back. I said sorry though so its okay.

Apple Bloom called me a chicken cos I can't fly for that long so I called her a rabbit becos she cant buck apple trees yet. Sweetie Belle said that was a stupid insult cos being a rabbit has nothing to do with trees but I said it does cos rabbits have big bums and legs so they cant kick right. She said that was "absaloutly ridiculus." What a dictionairy!

Rainbow Dash was clearing the clouds after Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle went home and I watched her. Sometimes when she dives she doesn't need her wings and she tucks them in then pulls them out again. Im going to try that when I'm as good as her, and then she'll be impresed I can do her trick.

Then she'll say "You're the best Scootaloo," and I'll say "no you are" and then we'll argue about it till we're both the best. I can't wait.

Dear Dash,

I tried diving from my bedroom window this morning to surprise my dad when he went to work, but I pulled my wings out to late and skidded on the ground a bit. My dad was still proud though but he said not to try diving for a while or I might hurt myself. I wont though because Rainbow Dash never ever hurts herself so I wont either.

I told Apple Bloom about diving and she was impressed until I told her I skidded a bit. She said I still couldn't do it properly which meant I couldn't dive so we argued about it. She can be so stubborn sometimes but shes still one of my best friends.

I can fly for twelve and a bit seconds now, but it hurts my wings a bit. I can fly really fast when the tip of my hoofs touch the ground, but that doesn't really count though. Archer said once I got used to flying properly I'd be super fast. She can do a twirly thing in the air, like when you roll down a hill but in the air. Everyone had eyes like this - O O because they thought it was so cool.

Im going to make Rainbow Dash's eyes go like that too some day.

In class Cheerilee gave us a disgusting talk on how baby foals are born. My mum said Celestia brings them when she raises the sun and they drop down from the sky so Miss Cheerilee is obviously lying. Teachers aren't meant to lie.

In a few days I'm allowed to go with Dad to work, and I'm really excited cos it's up in Cloudsdale Weather Factory, so it's where Rainbow Dash works. My dad makes storms which are really fun, and my mum works away in Canterlot making boring sunset patterns.

They're really pretty, I know, but thunder storms are so much fun! I look a bit stupid cos im orange like my mum but I have my dads stormy hair and eyes, so I look kinda weird. A bit like those cockatreeces, cos they're scary and that but they're kind of silly. I bet Rainbow Dash could take on a cockatreece, boom, bam, pow!

Fluttershy scared one away, but Fluttershy is really scary when she's mad so I don't really blame the cockatreese. It probrably ran to its mum and had a bad nightmare about it. But if Rainbow Dash did it, it would poo itself!

My mouth hurts now so I'm going to go practice flying again.

* * *

Dear Dash,

I got to go to the Factory today.

Rainbow Dash wasn't there which was a shame, but I still filled up a bottle with rainbow juice to keep. It's on the shelf next to my bed. I tried drinking a bit and it made me feel funny, so I didn't drink anymore. And it was a little bit spicy, but since it was a rainbow I hardly noticed.

Dad showed me the metalworks where they make lightning. The pegasuses have to use big steel rods or they'll go ZAP! BOOM! It was really cool. I carved SCOoTa on it with a big rod but I didn't finish cos my dad finished work. It's still kind of my name so I dont really care.

I can fly for half a minuet now, and really fast. I raced with Dad and I won! He was so slow, even though he's normally a fast flyer. I must be so fast !

Rainbow Dash saw my rainbow juice, she said it was really cool but I shouldn't drink it. I didn't tell her I already had. Then she had to go, she said she had "weather duties." It was already a nice day with no clouds in the sky, but afterwards it seemed better. Rainbow Dash must have made the sun warmer or something.

They had a seperate section in the Factory for rainbows, and there were some teenagers going in, with people behind them. They must be the sons and daughters of the factory workers. I wish Dad worked there.

I wish I worked there.

I wish Rainbow Dash worked with me every day, and I could make her proud of me.

That would be awesome.

* * *

Dear Dash,

Sweetie Belle got her cutie mark! It's a silver music note and it's so cool. She still says she's a Cutie Mark Crusaderr, but she was showing it off to everyone today and not talking to Apple Bloom or me. Apple Bloom said she was just excited and she would play with us tommorow.

I hope she's right.

We went crusading after school, but it wasn't the same cos Sweetie wasn't trying as hard. We were trying to be Cutie Mark Croosader Bird Tamers, and I managed to get a chicken to come but that made Apple Bloom and Sweetie laugh cos they call me a chicken.

It wouldn't leave me alone and they wouldn't stop laughing so I got angry and flew away as fast as I could. I shouted at them, and now I feel bad, cos they were shouting at me to come back but I didn't. I'll say sorry tommorow or something so we're still friends and stuff. We can try ice skating, Pinkie said she'd show me if I wanted.

I'll write them a letter, and copy it in here.

Dear Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle

I'm sorry I shouted at you and flew away because I got angry at the chicken.

Can we go ice skating with pinkie tommorow?

It will be fun.

Sorry, Scootaloo

I think that's ok. I'll send it now.


End file.
